The invention relates to a hearing aid with a input converter for recording an input signal and converting said signal into an electrical input signal, a signal processing unit for processing and frequency-dependent amplification of the electrical input signal, an output converter for generating an output signal which can be perceived by a user as an acoustic signal, and a clock element for generating a system clock, in which the actual system clock frequency of a predetermined system clock frequency deviates within a specific limits of variation from the predetermined system clock frequency in a component-specific manner. The invention further relates to a hearing aid system with a hearing aid of this type and an external transmitter. The invention further relates to a method for operating a hearing aid of this type.